Internet Oni
by Sano Ketsueki
Summary: FallenBloodOni. An internet hero known to all victims of bullies and gangs. By this person's emails, victims are able to escape without any harm. Sakura Haruno. A hikikomori for four months. She refuses to go to school and leave her room when her mother is home. Akatsuki. One of the most powerful gangs in the city. Akatsuki meet FallenBloodOni, who is also known as Sakura Haruno.


**Chapter 1**

"Sakura? Are you awake?" a woman in her early forties questioned as she knocked on a white wooden door. She was dressed in a white chef outfit with white flats, and grasped in her left hand was the tall hat that would complete her outfit. It was already six in the morning, and she had to go and open the bakery shop soon, but first…she wanted to check on her daughter. With a peach colored hand, she went to twist the door's knob, but found it to be locked.

Her hazel colored eyes narrowed. "Sakura, if you're awake, please open the door."

No response.

Brow furrowed in confusion, she brushed a few strands of her short, light red hair behind her ear before pressing it against the door's surface. The wood was thin enough where, if one concentrated hard enough, they would be able to hear any soft noises coming from the room. Like, let's say, a lazy person shifting around in her bed, but refusing to get out of it. That's what the middle-aged woman was looking for, so she was surprised when she only heard one, continuous sound…

_Klak-klak-klak-klak. Klak-klak. Klak-klak-klak-klak-klak-klak._

Her lips pulled into a frown. "Sakura," she called out, "I know that you're awake."

Silence came from the other side room…

_Klak-klak-klak. Klak-klak-klak-klak-klak-klak._

The woman sighed in worry. "Sakura, please dear, open the door…I'm worried. You haven't stepped out of your room for almost a month now."

_Klak-klak-klak-klak…_

"You haven't even gone to school for the last _three_ months!"

_Klak-klak-klak-klak…_

"Sakura, please!" she shouted, now desperate. "Ino-chan and Hinata-chan are even here to walk with you to school today!"

_Klak-klak-klak…klak…klak…klak…klak…_

The woman waited.

_"I'm not going," _a voice said, loud enough for the woman who had her ear still pressed against the door to hear. It sounded exhausted, hopeless even, and it only caused her to bite down on her lip in worry. There was nothing she could do though. Her daughter has been like this for four months now, and as her mother, she didn't even understand why. She knew nothing when she came home on that fated day that started everything. When she came home to her seventeen year old daughter practically drowning in her own tears, and would not tell the reason why.

As a mother, she felt like she failed.

"It's OK, Mrs. Haruno," a soft voice spoke from behind, "I'm sure Sakura will get better…"

"Yeah, the Forehead-girl I know is too hard headed. Whatever is keeping her down won't be keeping her down for long!"

Mrs. Haruno turned around, and gave a small, reassuring smile to the two girls that had been coming to her home every school morning, without fail, to see if Sakura would be coming along. One was a perfectly tanned girl that had long, light blonde hair pulled into a high ponytail. She also had sparkling blue eyes—the left one being partially hidden by the bangs of her hair. She was dressed in a baby blue cami top that had an Aztec type design in black, with a black skirt and baby blue flats. Hanging on her right shoulder was a large white purse.

The other girl had snow white-like skin, which contrasted greatly against her long violet-indigo locks that reached her lower back. The two completely different qualities gave her a graceful aura that was only enhanced by her wide, lavender colored eyes. She was dressed in a light purple, high-low dress that only seemed to grow darker as it reached the bottom. To complete her outfit, she wore lavender colored flats, and a necklace with a clear teardrop shaped charm. Grasped in front of her, by both hands, was a large, deep purple purse.

These two were Sakura's best friends. She recalls how, in the first two years of high school, they came over here many times, or Sakura would go out, saying that she was hanging out with them. In her eyes, it was like the three girls shared a sister-like friendship, but just like her, Sakura told neither of the two as to why she had decided to not go to school anymore.

"I really appreciate you girls always coming here," the older woman said with a small nod, smiling with sad eyes, "It really means a lot."

"D-don't worry about it, Mrs. Haruno," the dark haired girl said with a bow, "Ino and I are just as worried about Sakura as you are."

"Hinata is right, Mrs. Haruno," the blonde put in with a dazzling grin, though, it seemed a bit forced. "Sakura, Hinata, and I became best friends in the first year of high school…and the two of us are determined to enter our final year of high school, and _finish it_, with her!"

Her words brought tears to Mrs. Haruno's eyes, but she was quick to wipe them away. "Alright dears, I will take your word for it. Now then, off to school before you're late." She turned back toward the door of her daughter's bedroom, and said, "I'll be home around eight, Sakura…there is food on the fridge for when you get hungry." She placed a hand on the wooden barrier that kept her and her daughter apart, "I love you…"

With that said, she turned and walked with Ino and Hinata to leave the house, the three females talking about the many things that were going on in their lives.

* * *

"Best friends? _Ha!_ Where were they when I needed them?" Sakura hissed out within the darkness of her room. There was little to no light, the only sources coming from the small rays of the sun that seeped through the window's blinds on the other side of the room from the door. The other source of light came from the three monitor screens arched in a circle up against the left side of the room. It was set up, so that the young girl behind it had her back pressed up against the white wall, while also having the area from the window to the door within her view range. This way, no one would be able to sneak up on her with her back turned.

With a small sigh, Sakura leaned back in her large, black chair, raising a small petite hand for her emerald eyes to gaze over. The color of skin had grown an unhealthy pale from the lack of sun. No more did her body have that peach color similar to her mothers. Her hand then rose, and she ran her fingers through her pink hair. Its bright pink color had grown dull from the last time she had looked in the mirror, but on the bright side, it was still _clean_. She was pretty sure her mother knew, but the only times Sakura bothered to leave her room was when she needed to go to the bathroom, or when she was hungry. However, during those times were when Sakura's mother was out, never when she was here.

_Ding!_

Tired emerald eyes darted to the monitor screen on their left. A small window had popped up, and after looking over the address and the location from where it was sent, Sakura couldn't prevent the small amused smile that formed on her lips. Sitting back up straight, the isolated pinkette tugged at the color of her oversized, white shirt, crossed her sweats cladded legs, and then reached over to open the newly received message.

_**To: FallenBloodOni **_

_**Fr: RamenHero **_

_**Subject: **__Location: Konoha High School_

_Hi Blood Oni! Uhh…err…interesting name. Anyways! A friend of mine told me that if I needed help from evil doers, then I should email you. Well, I need help…so can you help me? Pleeeeaaaasse? I'll be beat up into a pulp if you don't! You see, I—_

Sakura stopped reading at this point. She didn't need to know anymore. With a roll of her shoulders, she quickly went to work. Her fingers flew over the three, combined keyboards in front of her. A mouse at the right end helped to move the cursor from one screen to another, but at times, Sakura would simply raise a hand and touch the screen she needed. The power of touchscreens…the only downside is that it smudges said screens… First thing was first, she had to pull up all the cameras in Konoha High, and look for her target. It had to be someone running down the hallways, or hiding. Most likely a boy…

"There!" she muttered under her breath when her eyes focused on one of several camera screens that had appeared on her monitors. Clicking on the one with someone hiding behind lockers, the window enlarged on the middle monitor. Now, Sakura could clearly see the blonde haired boy pressed up against the end of green lockers. He wore a dark, orange sweatshirt with the picture of a steaming bowl of ramen printed on the front, black basketball shorts, and black and orange sneakers. Sakura could feel her right eye twitch at the boy's choice of colors, but dismissed her distaste as she went to respond to his email quickly. She only knew one boy who would dress in those horrible colors…

From the three shadowed figures that were slowly moving their way down the hallway, she concluded that his 'evil doers', as he so put it, knew exactly where he was, which meant she had to hurry…NOW.

* * *

Naruto could hear them approaching.

"Hey, fox boy, you're here somewhere, aren't you?" a deep voice boomed before falling into laughter.

"Don't worry, kid," another voice, this one a bit higher than the last, said. "We're not going to hurt you…too much, yeah."

Cursing under his breath, Naruto tried to figure out what to do. He only had two exits, the staircase before him, and the hallway on his left that led to the main office. Whichever one he took, he doubted that his pursuers wouldn't see him. So, which one was he to take? Go up another level, or run to the safety of the main office? But what if the main office was closed? School wouldn't start for forty-five minutes… Damn, Sasuke for telling him to come to school early! The bastard wasn't even here!

"A month worth of ramen is _not_ worth this," he muttered, clenching his jaws. Maybe a year…but definitely not a month….man, why does this have to happen to him!?

The phone in his left hand suddenly vibrated, causing Naruto to almost yelp in surprise. It was by sheer willpower alone, and the fear of being caught, did Naruto not make a noise. Instead, he only jumped a little before he quickly flipped open his phone. A wave of relief hit him when he read the email:

_**To: RamenHero **_

_** Fr: FallenBloodOni **_

_** Subject: **__Follow My Every Directions_

_If you follow to everything I say, then you might be able to get out of this alive. Remember, follow what I say. You cannot hesitate. You cannot question. Once I give you an order, you must do it if you don't want a beating. Now, with that said, let's begin…_

_ First, go up the stairs. Quickly._

Not the main office? Naruto thought, furrowing his brow in worry. Going to the main office was probably his safest bet. He couldn't outrun these guys. They would catch him—

His phone vibrated again.

_**To: RamenHer **_

_** Fr: FallenBloodOni**_

_** Subject:**_

_ Idiot. Go. NOW._

"Oh, so this is where you have been hiding?"

Sky blue eyes widened, and a head of blonde hair snapped to his right to meet the dark eyes of a man with blue tinted, pale skin. He was grinning, revealing sharp-like teeth, and had hair that was dyed blue and spiked upwards. His black shirt was tight, looking like a second skin on his tall, muscular body, and with it, he wore grey sweatpants and white shoes. Behind the older boy were two other people, but Naruto didn't waste time to look at them as he ducked, avoiding the muscular boy's hand when he reached out, and sprinted forward toward the stairs.

"After him, yeah!"

Soon, Naruto could hear three pair of feet behind him, but he didn't bother to look back. All he focused on was running up the stairs as fast as he could. He was a few steps up the stairs when his phone vibrated again. After quickly pressing a button, he looked at the screen.

_**To: RamenHero **_

_** Fr: FallenBloodOni **_

_** Subject:**_

_When you reach the second floor, go right, and enter the classroom four doors down on the left._

Naruto almost hesitated. He wanted to send a reply, asking this person if that was such a good idea, and that the classroom might be locked since it was so early. However, when he recalled what had happened when he hesitated earlier, he thought better of it, and followed the email's directions. Quickly, he went to the appointed door, threw it open, and slammed it close after entering.

OK, he was in the classroom…a dark, empty classroom…Now what?

He reached out a hand, about to flip the light switch on in the room, when his phone vibrated again; another email.

_**To: RamenHero **_

_** Fr: FallenBloodOni **_

_** Subject:**_

_ Don't turn on the lights! They'll know which room you're in!_

Naruto's hand froze in midair. He swallowed nervously. He almost gave away his hiding spot…sure, he was called stupid a lot of times, but this was a new low for him. _So, what do I do now?_ He thought. He couldn't stay in this classroom forever. They were probably going to—

"Huh, where did the kid go?" the muffled voice of the muscular boy who had almost grabbed him reached Naruto's ears.

"He couldn't have gotten far, yeah."

"He's probably hiding. Check if any of the classrooms are unlocked," a new voice said—the third of the group.

"Got you."

Then, very slowly, Naruto could hear the noise of doorknobs being jiggled, followed by footsteps getting closer to him when they wouldn't open. _Crap, the door!_ Naruto screamed in his head. He should have locked it! Turning his body to lock the door, the blonde ended up hitting his elbow against the wood in the process. For the second time that morning, sky blue eyes widened as the sound echoed throughout the air. _Oh shit. Don't tell me they heard that. Don't tell me they heard that. Don't tell me—_

"Hey, did you hear that, yeah?"

"Yeah…I think it came from this door."

"Fuck!" Naruto whispered to nobody in particular, and stared down at his phone's screen. "What do I do now?!"

He felt like the gods were listening to him when his phone received another email.

_**To: RamenHero **_

_** Fr: FallenBloodOni **_

_** Subject:**_

_Alright, this is the last thing you have to do… How do you feel about heights?_

Naruto read over the rest of the email, and felt his jaw drop as he looked up from his phone, and to the window across from him. He blinked. Once…twice…three times…and then shrugged before he went to go open it. There wasn't much he could do at this point.

* * *

Sakura smiled in amusement as she watched three boys enter the now empty classroom. Their heads looked over the room carefully before focusing on the opened window across from them. Two of them ran over to it, while the last of the group followed at a more leisure pace.

_"You think the kind jumped, Kisame?"_ one of the running two asked. His appearance reminded Sakura of Ino with his long blonde hair pulled up into a high ponytail. He even had bangs that covered the left of his two blue eyes. Though, that's where the similarities stopped. With the same hairstyle, along with the same base colors of his hair and eyes, said colors were a few shades darker than Ino's hair and eyes. His skin, which was a nice tan too, was also a few shades darker. He had on a black shirt with long black and purple stripped sleeves that came out from underneath it, faded loose jeans with holes and stained with paint, and grey converse.

_"Well, it isn't that high. I'm sure even your pansy ass could jump this, Deidara,"_ the other boy that had run over to the window answered. He was the one who had almost caught Naruto earlier.

_"Fuck you, shark face!" _Deidara growled out, flipping his friend off.

_"Let's go search outside,"_ the last of the three said before Kisame could answer. The two nodded, and followed their friend out of the classroom. Sakura smirked, and her hands flew over the keyboard once again. One by one, the camera screens that she had on her monitors began to shut off as she disconnected herself from the school's security system.

_I'll send them a little 'hello' message when school starts._

* * *

Naruto continued to hold his breath until he couldn't hear their footsteps anymore. With a happy sigh, and even a quiet 'whoop' of joy, he quickly crawled out from underneath the teacher's desk. He couldn't believe it worked! To leave the window open to make it looked like he jumped out of the classroom, while he actually hid under the teacher's desk… This Oni person online was a genius! He was his hero! His savior! His—!

His phone vibrated again. It was from Oni.

_**To: RamenHero **_

_** Fr: FallenBloodOni**_

_** Subject: **__Congratulations!_

_Good job! You survived your bullies. Now, wait until your friends arrive, and you should be safe from then on. Ask for my help if you ever find yourself in trouble again, and make sure to spread my existence to your friends. I'm here to try and protect those that are the victims of bullies and gangs._

Naruto grinned. Damn right he was going to tell his friends about this!

* * *

"Damn it, where the hell did that punk go, yeah?" Deidara shouted, frustrated as he slightly pulled at the ends of his blonde hair. The first bell of school had just rung, which meant first period started in about ten minutes. For the last half an hour, Deidara and his friends searched for that blonde haired kid, but they couldn't find him. It was like he had disappeared!

"This has been happening a lot," Kisame grunted, turning his head slightly to the left, he looked at his quieter friend as the three made their way through the school's hallways. "Right, Itachi?"

The raven haired, eighteen year old boy merely glanced at Kisame with onyx colored eyes, and then refocused on what was ahead of him. Many other students of Konoha High made sure to keep out of their ways, even going as far as looking down at the floor to avoid eye contact. Kisame had a point, and Itachi had realized it a few weeks ago. Recently, most of their victims were escaping their grasps. First, it was the Inuzuka kid. Then, the Akimichi boy. The boy with bushy brows was even able to escape with his loud declarations of youth, and unique clothing…and now, Naruto Uzumaki? The knucklehead of the third-years? What in the world was going on?

Itachi felt the right side of his black jeans vibrate. With a raised brow, he slipped his hand into his pocket, and pulled out his black phone. He vaguely heard Kisame and Deidara question who emailed him. His response came in the form of his black and red flannel shirted shoulders shrugging as he opened his phone.

_**To: CursedRaven **_

_** Fr: FallenBloodOni**_

_** Subject: **__Your prey escaped._

_What now, Akatsuki? What will you do now when someone is interfering with your operations in school?_

His body stiffened after reading the email, and he came to an immediate halt.

"Itachi? Something up, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Deidara, Kisame…we're skipping first period," Itachi simply stated as he began to walk again, but this time, he was heading toward the school's roof. "Message the others too. We need to have a meeting."

"Huh? But why?" Kisame questioned as he followed, brow furrowed. On his right side, Deidara looked just as confused, but nevertheless, he took his phone out and began to message the other Akatsuki members.

"I know why people have been able to escape from us," his eyes narrowed.

_Whoever you are, Oni…you just raged war with one of the most powerful gangs in the city._

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I know! I'm already writing other stories...but this idea has been in my head for weeks now, and I just...it had to be written! Hope you like it!  
**

**P.S: Usernames are emails...but I can't tack on email addresses for one reason another. So just imagine them to be ymail, aim, hotmail, or whatever. Peace!**


End file.
